Felyne Whim Skills 1 (file)
Here is the list of all of the Felyne Whim skills you can obtain from eating meals in the Felyne Kitchen. Some of these depend on the levels of your cats. Felyne Martial Arts Lo: Uses less stamina when rolling and dodging. (1/4 of standard stamina consumption less.) Felyne Martial Arts Hi: Uses even less stamina when rolling and dodging. (1/2 of standard stamina consumption less.) Felyne Charisma: You can talk to the Veggie Elder more than usual. (6 trades/received items.) Felyne Defense Lo: Gives your defense a small rate of a boost. (12.5% chance of 30% damage reduction.) Felyne Defense Hi: Gives your defense a large rate of a boost. (25.0% chance of 30% damage reduction.) Felyne CombinationLo: Combination success increases by 5%. Felyne CombinationHi: Combination success increases by 10%. Felyne Woodwind: Flutes will break less easily. Felyne Frugality: Pickaxes and Bugnets will not break as easily. Felyne Gathering: You can gather more items from a gathering point than usual. Felyne Medicine: Healing items are improved and will heal more than usual. (Antidote Herb becomes 100% effective.) Felyne Dismantle Lo: Gives a small chance to get an extra carve from a monsters body. (Tail does not count.) Felyne Dismantle Hi: Gives a large chance to get an extra carve from a monsters body. (Tail does not count.) Felyne Heroics: When your health is low, Attack and Defense will automatically increase. (Attack and defense multiplied by 1.5 When at 10 HP or lower.) Felyne Throw: Throwing items damage and distance increase. (Throwing knives and stone damage multiplied by two.) Felyne Negotiation: Increases your chances of getting rare items from the Veggie Elder, also makes the chance of getting your items from Melynx Den better. Felyne Ultra Lucky Cat: Gives more luck towards carving/finding rare items. Felyne Mega Lucky Cat: Even more luck than Ultra Lucky Cat. Felyne Great Break: Stops weapons from bouncing off of wyverns. (Sharpness reduction halved for bouncing hits.) Felyne Courage: When spotted by a wyvern your character will not flinch. Felyne Culinary: Increases cooking speed by 1 step. Raw becomes Rare, Rare becomes Well Done, and if cooking on a Gourmet Spit, Well Done becomes gourmet. Felyne Aim: Normal S damage multiplied by 1.1 Felyne Supercat: Stamina consumption halved while carrying eggs/ores. Felyne Blunt Force: Increases the damage of gun melee attacks. (Bowgun Melee damage multiplied by five.) Felyne Gunpowder: Makes Small and Large Barrel Bombs into Small and Large Barrel Bomb+'s. Felyne Special Attack: Multiplies Status elements by 1.125 Felyne Iron Cat: Chance of not dropping eggs and ores if damage is taken. Felyne Escape: Stamina consumption halved while running away from a wyvern that has spotted you. Acknowledgements Here is where all of the contributors to this list will go. This FAQ was nearly all contributed information, so here goes. Lukav2005, KingOfMH, Silenced-Wind, DaiIchiban, CAPCOM Zarco 21:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) See also *Felyne Whim Skills 2 (file) *Felyne Whim Skills (MHF2) *About Felyne Whim Skills (file) *MHF2 Felyne Kitchen Guide Category:Lynian